actions speak louder than words
by berry680
Summary: Lara is struggling with the events of Yamatai, can sam save her before its too late wrote from Sams POV, strong langaue. Fluff. SamXLara


Things had changed since Yamatai, I mean I knew they would change but not like this, this was different. The strong independent woman I had come to know was only a shell of herself. We used to be so close, we did everything together but now she chose to spend days either locked in her study or in her room sleeping. Everything had taken its toll on her, she refused to even take a walk outside for some fresh air, her normally toned athletic body was skinny and her skin was pale. The bright glow of green from her eyes was almost grey. She swapped the skinny jeans and tight tops for baggy hoodies and tracksuit bottoms choosing to hide every inch of her body. I couldn't begin to imagine everything that she had gone through but it was hard for me to see her struggling every single day, she didn't eat, she would sleep only to cry out and scream from the horrible nightmares. Id practically had to force her to see a doctor, a counsellor, a psychologist but nothing seemed to work, she was uncooperative and difficult so they just kept giving her pills, pills that she would wash down with whiskey, vodka, anything she could get her hands on.

I watched her as she slept on the sofa, the curtains closed, a smell of whiskey in the air and pill bottles strewn all over the table, she looked so peaceful but I knew she wasn't, I knew that wherever her dreams had taken her it wouldn't be a peaceful place, it was a matter of a waiting game until she started shouting my name and screaming before I would have to tend to her again and the vicious cycle would repeat, id wake her up. She would cry, she would smoke another fucking cigarette, take another pill, wash it down with a drink and go back to sleep. I couldn't take it anymore, it was killing me seeing her this way. I had to do something, anything, I couldn't see her destroy herself any longer.

I pulled my mobile from my pocket and dialled a number.

"Dad, its Sam, I need a favour…"

I headed into my bedroom opened a rucksack and began packing some clothes up, any clothes, at this moment I didn't care what clothes I just knew I needed to pack something. After packing up my belongings I headed into Lara's room and packed up some of her belongings, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy ride but maybe it was for the best? Even if it wasn't I could at least say that I tried. Id pretty much finished when I heard the cries coming from the living room and like a mother to a child I was there to comfort her but this time would be different. I took the half empty bottle of whiskey and poured it down the sink and crushed the remaining cigarettes before I went to her need.

"I'm here. It's okay it's just a bad dream" the words were like a stuck record but they helped her, my arms wrapped tightly around her skinny frame, I could feel the heat and sweat pouring from her body.

"Where's my drink? My cigarettes?" she asked sharply.

"Lara, sweetie please you don't need them, besides I need you to get cleaned up and get in the car please"

I could see a look of rage building behind her eyes, her fists clenched.

"Where. Are. They?"

Her voice was stern and deep, id never been scared of her but she was starting to scare me.

"Lara they are gone you had them, please get into the car and I will buy you more?"

I could feel my voice crackling as I spoke, I was terrified, what was I thinking? I faked a smile and stood up, im not sure if it was out of fear or because I wanted her to follow but it worked.

She slowly rose to her feet and headed for the door, I don't think she actually cared for where we were going but all I had to do was get her into the car and drive, if I had to bribe her that was ok right? At least she would sleep whilst I drove? I grabbed the bags id packed and her tablets off the table and found Lara already waiting beside the car.

The drive seemed to take forever but Lara slept soundly the whole way, fair enough she polished off a bottle of whiskey on the way but I guess that was for the best.

We finally arrived at the log cabin out in the country, id rang dad to transfer me some more money and booked a private cabin for a few months I was hoping some time out of the city would do her some good. Plus we were miles from any off license so she couldn't drink which is what I wanted most of all.

The first few days were rough, she slept and dreamt and argued with me but I knew deep down it was for the best. Id awoken early one morning and decided id fix us up some breakfast, today id at least try to get her outside. I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned to find her standing in the door way staring at me.

"fuck! You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was soft and breaking

"its okay come on sit down, ive made us breakfast"

"No. Sam. I mean I AM sorry"

The emphasis on am wasn't really needed, I knew what she meant and that's when I saw the first tear, the first real tear Lara had cried since Yamatai. She had cried in her sleep, cried through bouts of alcohol and pain but she hadn't yet cried properly. She slumped to the floor, tears spilling from her eyes. Slowly walking towards her I put my arms around her and held her body close to mine. She didn't smell like my Lara, she didn't even look like my Lara but I knew she was inside that shell somewhere. I rocked her body slowly with mine allowing her to cry, she needed to get it out and this was the start.

After a while I pulled away from her a little.

"Sweetie, why don't I run you a nice hot bath?"

She didn't speak but nodded her head against mine

I ran her a nice bubble bath and lead her into the bathroom to help her undress.

It wasn't unusual for us to undress in front of each other but this was different. Since Yamatai I had developed strong feelings for Lara but nothing had ever come of it because im not sure how she felt and since she was still dealing with the aftermath I didn't feel it was right. She stood naked in front of me, normally she would be blushing and all red but she stood staring at the floor, it was the first time since the events of Yamatai that I had fully seen how bad a shape she was in, a large scar stood out on the side of her abdomen, scars coated most of her body but it was only now that I saw how bad it really was, I tried to hold in my gasp and shock but she must have caught my eye as she wrapped her arms round her tiny body and got into the bath.

"You can say it Sam, they're ugly, I know"

"that's not what I was going to say, I knew you had been through a lot but Ive just never seen how much you went through"

There was a short silence before she whispered quietly

"it was worth it for you, id do it all again for you."

I could feel the tears behind my eyes, the woman who spent days locked in her own mind with the monsters of the past had said she would do it all again for me? I was dumb struck.

"ill leave you to relax ok?"

I felt her hand grab mine,

"Please. Don't leave me alone."

My heart was melting so I perched on the edge of the bath, her hand still locked with mine, I softly stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

I couldn't resist, seeing her laying in the bath with her eyes closed was killing me, id wanted to jump into the bath and kiss her but I knew it wasn't right so I wet the sponge in the bath, poured on some bath gel and began rubbing it over her body. For the first time in months I saw a smile, ok so it was a half-smile but my Lara had just smiled! I took extra care washing each part of her body and washing her hair. Though she didn't speak I knew she appreciated it. My Lara was coming back. She had to. She just had to.

"Sweetie, don't you think its time to get out now? Don't want you getting all wrinkly do we?"

She looked at me with those seductive eyes of hers and took my hand as I helped her out of the bath. I carefully wrapped the towel around her and held her close.

Once she was dry and dressed it didn't take her long to fall asleep on the bed beside me. She head rested on my chest, her arm wrapped around my waist and my hand resting on her shoulder, fingertips gently stroking the scar on her shoulder blade.

Waves of emotion were gushing through my body, she was lied on me, huddled up in the blankets, holding me close, I had longed for this since before we even went to Yamatai and now I had it and I was helpless, I couldn't do anything but kiss her head.

The days seemed to last a lifetime but slowly Lara was coming back to me, the nightmares were reduced, she wasn't drinking or smoking and she seemed somewhat more content with life she was eating and even going running early in the mornings. She was also starting to talk which was more than I could have asked for I loved hearing that beautiful British accent of hers.

I awoke one morning, the smell of cooking bacon was heavenly but bacon? Who was cooking bacon? I looked around the room and Lara wasn't there. Seriously? Lara was cooking now? She had never cooked, talk about change for the better.

I headed to the kitchen and found Lara in my shorts and a vest flustering about the place.

I couldn't help but stare. Her leg muscles were starting to tone up again, those beautiful long legs of hers on show for me to see.

"You know staring is rude"

And now she was cracking jokes?

"Take a seat breakfast is almost done"

The glint in her eyes had returned, and was that another smile?

A full English breakfast, oh my, this was heavenly.

"Sam. I don't think I've ever thanked you for what you've done."

"You saved me, I saved you I guess were even don't you" I smiled playfully

She smiled back and ate up breakfast before we both retired to the sofa and stuck on the TV.

"Sam. There's something, I, I need to talk to you."

I turned to face her sitting cross legged on the sofa.

She took my hands in hers, god was she sweating?

"I. erm. God this is stupid."

She let go of my hand and placed her rough hand on my cheek, I could feel her fingertip gently caressing my jaw line.

"What is it?" I encouraged her.

"Sam this is going to sound a little bit crazy and.. I don't know if you'll want.."

I lost what she was saying, for the first time since Yamatai she looked beautiful, but she was nervous, her palms were sweating and her voice was trailing off into apologies and oh my god! Was she stroking that sweet spot behind my ear? Oh fuck! Fuck! Now I really had no idea what she was talking about, I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear. Those lips! Ah god she had the most beautiful lips. Then out of nowhere it was like my body was being controlled by someone else. I lunged forward and pressed my lips against hers. Shit! What was I doing? Here she was finally talking and obviously wanting to tell me something important and I was kissing her? Wait she was kissing me back and was that a hand on the back of my head? I pulled away slightly and looked directly into her eyes. I tried to speak but the words didn't come out, I tried to pull away but she was stronger. She pulled me back towards her and started kissing me, kissing deeper and parting my lips to make way for her tongue. Her lips were so soft, I could feel what felt like fireworks exploding in my stomach, my skin felt as though it was on fire. Her hands were gently stroking my arms as she lay back pulling my body on top of hers. I couldn't help myself I slid my hands under her top and felt her soft breasts under my hand, she let out a soft moan as I played with her nipple with my thumb. I felt my body be pushed backwards as she sat me up and removed my shirt, placing soft kisses on my neck and collarbones. I pulled the bottom of her vest top and ripped it up over her head before leaning back in to kiss her. I could feel her breasts pressing against mine causing me to moan lightly as she pulled my legs around her waist and picked me up off the sofa. Without even breaking the kiss I tugged the back of her hair playfully as she carried me into the bedroom, threw me on the bed and started tugging at my shorts pulling them down and off my legs completely. She pulled away from the kiss and stood beside the bed. I lay there staring at her completely naked wanting more, I pulled her close and in one swift movement I dropped her shorts to the floor before pulling her onto the bed with me. My hands explored all of her naked body whilst she planted kisses on my neck and breasts. I opened my legs slightly and made way for her thigh which was now rocking me slightly.

"Fuck me" I whispered into her ear and I could feel the wetness dripping from me, I felt like I was going to scream as I felt her fingers start stroking my clit. Moans were escaping from my lips as she rubbed slowly and gently on my clit. I moved my hand from round her back where my nails where currently scratching her back and reached around the front to find her clit. God this woman was driving me insane but feeling her wetness only drove me crazier. I wanted her. I needed her.

"Sam"

She whispered through moans as I softly circled her clit with my finger before slowly slipping a few inside her.

The moans she were making were turning me on so much. With my free hand I pulled her body even closer kissing her soft lips and moaning into her ear as she slipped her fingers in me. I knew this wasn't going to take long as I could feel my muscles tensing my body.

She broke away from the kiss and whispered in my ear

"I want you to come for me"

That was like the magic words I thrusted my hips against her hand as she did mine and we simultaneously let out a serious of moans and screams, I was screaming her name as I felt my whole body pulsing, blood seemed to be rushing through my body as I came for her I hadn't even noticed that she too had came. She collapsed on top of me and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you Samantha"

"I love you too." I whispered

She held me tightly in her arms, our naked sweaty bodies entwined on the bedsheets.

"Sam, I have always loved you"

Well I guess actions speak louder than words. I thought as I held her close and kissed her again.


End file.
